


Please Don't Leave!

by NonBinaryBitch



Series: Please Don't! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith (voltron) is adorable, Keith's ex is a dick, Kosmo is Keith's dog, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt, Lance is protective, M/M, klance, part 2 but can be read as stand alone, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: A few weeks after their initial meeting, Keith runs into Lance and invites him over. When Lance comes over, Keith's ex calls him and says he's coming over to get his stuff. And boy does Lance have something to say to him.





	Please Don't Leave!

Keith stretched his arms over his head and sighed through his nose, feeling Kosmo shift next to him. He slapped his hand over his phone, successfully silencing his alarm. He hopped out of bed and walked over to his closet, taking out his running gear for the day. Ever since his break-up a few weeks ago, he started going for early morning jogs, seeing as it cleared his mind from the stress of yesterday. 

Keith slipped his red hoodie over his head and pulled on his leggings, almost falling over after getting his foot stuck. He grabbed his phone and headphones, loading up his favorite playlist on Spotify. He grabbed Kosmo's leash from the table, and Kosmo ran out from the bedroom. Keith laughed a little and attached his leash, grabbed his lanyard and slid it around his neck. 

They headed out and started their normal route. 

Keith was almost halfway through his run when he saw a familiar head of brown hair walking out of a coffee shop. Keith smiled and sped up his pace a little bit, trying to catch Lance before he crossed the road. Kosmo sped up beside him.

"Lance!" Keith called out as he got within hearing range. Lance stopped and looked around, furrowing his brows. His eyes stopped when they landed on Keith, and his face lit up in a smile.

Keith slowed and stopped in front of Lance, wrapping Kosmo's leash tighter around his wrist. Kosmo barked happily up at Lance, and Lance bent down to pet Kosmo on the head. Keith smiled at the pair and laughed quietly.

"Hey, how're you?" Keith asked as Lance finally turned away from Kosmo to look at Keith.

"I'm good! Though my coffee machine broke so now I'm here," Lance nudged his head back in the direction of the coffee shop, and Keith hummed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Lance looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head, and Keith smiled.

"Wanna hang out?" Keith tilted his head to the side a little, and beamed at Lance as he said this.

Lance flushed, "Oh, uh-yeah! Yeah, sure, I'd love to." 

Keith smiled again, "Great! It's a date. I'll text later once I get home. Bye Lance!"

With this Keith left a stunned Lance standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and continued on his run, wearing a lopsided grin.

**. . . . .**

Keith dragged a brush through his hair, pulling when it got caught on some of the tougher knots. Lance was on his way, and Keith had just wanted to pull his hair into a ponytail, but nothing is ever that simple.

He finally got out the last of the knots and sighed, then pulled his hair back and surveyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of tight leggings that clung to his hips and thighs, because he would've been a fool to miss the way Lance's eyes trailed over him when he wore them this morning. He had paired them with a cut off blue hoodie, leaving some of his midriff exposed. Keith smiled at himself in the mirror. Lance was going to go crazy.

Keith heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran out to get it. He opened the door and smiled, seeing Lance there. He hadn't changed out of the jeans he was wearing this morning, but he had changed his shirt.

"Hey!" Keith greeted, stepping back to let Lance inside.

"Hey," Lance stepped inside and slipped off his shoes.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have soda and tea and lemonade...," Keith trailed off and started walking into the kitchen.

"What kind of soda?" Lance followed behind Keith.

"Coke, Dr.Pepper, Sprite." Keith spun around and smirked when he saw Lance's eyes dart up from his legs. "Pick your poison."

Lance laughed and moved towards Keith, reaching around him to get to the fridge. Lance let one of his hands fall to Keith's waist, while the other grabbed a Sprite from the fridge. 

"Thanks," Lance whispered this, and Keith felt his face heat up, and turned around, refusing to show any reaction.

"No problem." Keith was proud of how even his voice came out, reaching for a Coke.

Lance chuckled and moved away from Keith, going to stand at the counter.

"So, what did you want to do?" Lance said as he leaned on the counter and cracked open his Sprite.

"Well," Keith turned around to look at him, "I wanted to bake some things for my brother and his fiance as an engagement congratulations, or something like that. Wanna help?"

Lance's smile widened, "Gotta say, didn't peg you for the baking type. But yes, I'll help out."

Keith smiled and gave Lance a list of things to get out, then preheated the oven. They moved around the kitchen together, Keith directing Lance and mixing up a cookie dough. They stood close together and occasionally bumped hips, making both smile. At one point Keith got some flour on his nose, and Lance almost died of cuteness.

Keith washed off his hands as Lance put a try of cookies into the oven. Keith was about to say something when his phone started ringing. 

He walked over to his phone and saw that it was his ex. He swallowed thickly then picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Keith's voice came out with a bit more bite than intended.

"Hey, Keith. Do you have my stuff at your house still?" Cole, his ex, sounded almost bored, and Keith sighed.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Is now a good time to come over and get it?"

"Sure." Keith looked up at the ceiling and breathed through his nose.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes. Also, Matthew's gonna be with me. Bye!"

Keith stared at his phone for a few seconds then groaned.

Matthew. He was bringing Matthew.

As in the guy he had caught Cole with.

Goddammit.

Keith felt a hand on his waist and looked up to see Lance.

"Everything alright?" Lance looked at him, concerned.

Keith sighed, again, "Yeah. My ex just called and asked if he could pick up his stuff, which is fine! But he added that he was bringing the guy he cheated on me with and then hung up before I could say anything."

Lance huffed, "Yeah, that was shitty. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, please. I might strangle him if you're not here." Keith looked up at Lance with a pleading expression.

"Honestly," Lance moved into Keith's space, resting his hands on Keith's hips, "I make no promises in holding you back."

Keith laughed and rested his head in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, burying his nose in his hair. Keith sighed and melted into Lance, resting his hands on his biceps.

Lance pulled back slightly, allowing himself to look at Keith without much difficulty. 

"Keith..." Lance trailed off, eyes darting around Keith's face.

"Yeah?" Keith said this breathlessly, watching as Lance moved slightly closer.

"I really wanna kiss you." Lance said this as a statement, eyes finally meeting Keith's.

Keith moved his arms to wrap around Lance's neck and whispered, "Then kiss me."

Lance didn't need any more encouragement. He surged forward and captured Keith's lips, holding him close by his waist. Keith used his hold on Lance's neck to pull him closer, feeling engulfed by him. Lance's scent in his nose. Lance's hair under his fingertips. Lance's lips moving against him.

Kissing never felt like this with his ex. Lance was gentle, where he was not. He liked it better, the subtle ebb and flow of their rhythm becoming steady.

Lance ran his tongue along Keith's lips, asking for permission. Keith granted it and sighed when Lance's tongue began to explore his mouth. Lance kept the tempo slow and gentle, massaging Keith's hips under his palms. He tilted his head and, yes, this angle's _much _better.

Just as Keith started to lose himself in the feeling, his doorbell rang. They broke apart and looked at it, and Keith sighed.

"Hey, I have all of his stuff in a box that I need to go get, can you answer the door?" Keith asked as he began to disentangle himself from Lance.

Lance nodded, "Yeah."

Keith hummed and went to his spare room to grab the cardboard box filled with Cole's belongings. He always used to leave shit all over Keith's apartment, so there was a lot.

Lance opened the door and was met with the sight of two guys, both looking like every single stereotype of frat boys ever. They were both wearing muscle tanks and shorts, and Lance couldn't help but think that he knew why Keith broke up with him. They also both smelled like alcohol. It was gross.

Lance forced a smile, "Hey, are you Keith's ex?"

The taller of the two narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah, who're you?"

"I'm Lance, Keith's friend." Lance held out his hand, but the guy just glared at him.

"Where's Keith?"

Lance was about to say something when Keith came out of the other room carrying a box.

"Here." Keith handed over the box and moved so he was standing closer than strictly necessary to Lance. Lance took the hint and slipped an arm around Keith's hips.

Cole took the box and eyed Keith and Lance. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and stood tall, refusing to wilt under his gaze.

"I see you've found someone new to string along then," Cole said flippantly as he handed the box to Matthew, who snickered.

Lance was about to say something, but, once again, he was beat out by Keith.

"What the hell do you mean by string along? We dated for three months and all you did was cheat on me! Twice!" Keith glared at Cole and clenched his hands into fists.

"Hah! As if you could call it dating. We didn't even fuck!" Matthew snickered again.

Keith's anger flared, "We didn't fuck because I didn't want to! If you couldn't respect that you should've broken up with me sooner!"

"C'mon, you're sexy as fuck, I was holding out because I knew it'd be worth it.The offer still stands if you'd stop being a prude."

Lance finally got his chance.

And he was _pissed._

"Hey ass hat." The two guys attention turned to Lance. "Just cause Keith didn't sleep with you doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on him! If he didn't want to you can't blame him for that! And if you were just staying with him for his looks, there's something seriously wrong with you, cause Keith's amazing. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have cookies in the oven and an adorable boy to cuddle. Goodbye."

Lance slammed the door shut and breathed out heavily, then turned to Keith.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry that guy was such an asshole." Lance kept his arm around Keith's waist, thumb rubbing over the small of his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I just-" Keith sighed, "Thank you."

Lance smiled, "Yeah, no problem. I really like you, and the way that asshole was talking to you... I just snapped."

Keith flushed and nodded, trying not to let the way Lance said _I really like you _play over and over in his head. Oops, too late.

Lance was about to say something more when the oven timer went off, and he disentangled himself from Keith to check on the cookies. Keith followed close behind him, feeling cold without Lance's arm around him. 

Lance slipped on the oven mitt and pulled out the cookies, then put the second tray in and set the timer. 

Keith rubbed his arm and looked up to Lance nervously, who seemed to sense the change in Keith's demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lance looked concerned and Keith felt his heart flutter.

"Nothing, nothing," Keith took a deep breath, "I really like you, too, Lance. We've been on a few dates and I was wondering if you wanted to be exclusive."

Keith's face felt like it was on fire, and Lance beamed at Keith, "Why Keith, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands, and he heard Lance chuckle and felt hands on his shoulders.

"If you are..." Lance trailed off and Keith looked up from his hiding spot. "Then the answer is yes."

Keith smiled at him and Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, massaging at his scalp. Keith leaned into Lance's touch and sighed through his nose, looping his arms around Lance's waist and pulling him close. Keith started backing up, dragging Lance back with him to the couch. His knees hit the back of the couch and he fell back onto it, dragging Lance with, and on top of, him.

Lance laughed slightly and disentangled his fingers from Keith's hair, instead moving his hand to cup his cheek. Keith smiled up at him and Lance leaned down, catching Keith's lips with his for the second time that day. Keith threw his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him down so he was flush on top of Keith, then kissed him back feverishly. Lance shifted until he had one hand pressed under Keith's shirt, palm against his hipbones and fingertips idly tapping his fingers on Keith's stomach. His other hand was next to Keith's head, making sure he didn't crush Keith with his weight.

Keith gasped when Lance's tongue massaged his, arching into Lance and breathing shakily through his nose. Lance broke away and started trailing kisses over his face, giving Keith time to breathe. He sighed again as Lance pecked him on the lips, then started giggling as Lance pressed light kisses all over his face.

Lance placed one last chaste kiss on Keith's lips, because he could, then pulled away and laid down on top of Keith. Keith smiled down at the lump on top of him and brought his hand up to run through Lance's hair. Lance hummed and Keith shifted so that he was on his side with Lance's head tucked under his chin and with their legs entangled. 

"Much better," Lance mumbled into Keith's shirt and settled in, nuzzling into Keith.

They got to stay like that for about two minutes before the oven timer went off again. Keith groaned and Lance laughed, slipping out of Keith's arms to get the cookies before they burned. 

He came back to Keith all curled up on himself with his blue hoodie sleeves pulled over his hands. Lance's heart clenched and he almost died when Keith opened his eyes and smiled lazily at him. 

"Cookies done?" Keith talked quietly tensing up his muscles then relaxing again in a stretch.

Lance hummed, "Yeah, they're done." Lance reached down and brushed Keith's hair out of his face. "Hey, why don't we move some place more comfortable for both of us to nap."

Keith sighed and sunk further into the couch, "But I don't wanna move."

Lance laughed, "Guess I'll have to carry you then."

Keith looked up at him disbelievingly, then squeaked when Lance slipped an arm under his knees and his back and lifted him like it was nothing. Lance laughed and Keith scrambled to wrap his arms around Lance's neck, settling in Lance's arms. 

Lance stopped in front of Keith's room and had Keith open the door, chuckling when Kosmo ran in ahead of them and settled down on his dog bed. Lance walked over to the bed and gently set Keith down in the middle of the bed, then moved in next to him. Keith spread his arms then made grabby motions with his hands, and Lance laughed to himself before complying and gathering Keith up in his arms. Lance tucked Keith's head under his chin then pulled him so they were flush against each other. Keith practically purred and snuggled into Lance's chest, tangling their legs together. Lance wrapped his arms tight around Keith's waist and rubbed his back. Keith basically turned into a puddle in Lance's arms, and Lance's heart fluttered, loving how he could do this to Keith.

Soon enough Keith had fallen asleep, and Lance grabbed one of Keith's many blankets and laid it over them, then wrapping his arm back around Keith. Keith sighed in his sleep and Lance smiled fondly at the boy in his arms.

**. . . . .**

Keith tried to stretch but was limited by a weight on his legs. Keith cracked open an eye and was met with darkness. After giving his eyes a few minutes to adjust, he recognized Lance's sleeping form next to him. Keith lifted up and peeked over to see the clock. _2:17 a.m._

Keith sighed and settled back down in Lance's arms, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey," Keith whispered as he felt Lance's hand massage his side, moving his hand wherever he could touch.

"Hey yourself," Lance's voice was thick with sleep, and he yawned directly after.

"Sorry for waking you." Keith nuzzled his nose against Lance's in a sort of apology. 

Lance closed his eyes and nuzzled back, "S'fine. I'd rather be up with you, anyways."

Keith flushed and groaned slightly, causing Lance to laugh and pull Keith tight to him. Keith sighed and buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck, starting to place gentle kisses wherever he could reach. Lance hummed appreciatively, moving his hands down Keith's back and pulling him up. Keith came willingly and straddled Lance's hips, kissing him languidly. Lance moved his hands to Keith's thighs, kneading into Keith's flesh. Keith moaned quietly into Lance mouth, causing Lance to smirk and continue his pawing at Keith's thighs. They continued like this for a while, until they both felt sleep take over once again. Keith didn't bother sliding off of Lance, just brought the blanket back over them and made himself comfortable on top of Lance. 

"Goodnight, Keith."

"Night, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Since a bunch of you asked for a part 2 of Please Don't Cry!, I wrote this! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope y'all like it! I don't think I'll be doing another part in this series, but if y'all really want one I can probably make it work. i'll most likely be posting again today, so be looking forward to that. Anyways, don't forget to comment with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
